Me and the Math Teacher
by Spazzila
Summary: A Kakashi love story. Kakashi is a teacher at Konoha high, what happens when he gets an interseting view of a college? KakashixOC Don't like don't read. PLEASE REVIEW! rated M for maybe later lemon like next chapter maybe?
1. Chapter 1

It was just another day. Another long, boring, tedious day as a teacher in Konoha High when he first really noticed.

He was just sitting at his desk, only ten minutes left in the last period of the day. The freshman class of which he was overseeing that period was one of his most rambunctious. He had just finished handing out a lecture and a detention slip to the biggest trouble maker of the group Naruto Uzumaki when he just so happened to look out the window to a very pleasing view.

A view of his college Yami-sensie, or to be more accurate, her nicely toned ass. Her action was innocent enough she had dropped a file and had bent over to pick it up, only she had aimed her butt in the direction of the window of the Algebra class.

Kakashi's eyebrows shot up at the sight and a small grin crept on to his face. She rose back up, her long blond wavy hair flipping up with her to settle back as a gold frame for her pretty face. The chances that he would just so happen to look out the window only visible to him from his desk was one in a million, but he was _so_ happy he did.

Naruto being the little pest he also had a one in a million experience of being at the pencil sharpener right next to kakashi's desk. He also saw this little moment as well as his teacher's reaction and said very loudly for the entire class to hear, "What's happening outside?"

"What?" Kakashi said coming out of his little daze. "Oh, nothing. Just go back to your work."

"But you looked-"

"Oh just drop it stupid." Said one of the top students in her year, the class president and member of the honor society, Sakura Haruno. She was another one of his more troublesome students despite her outstanding achievements, she has what can plainly be called an obsession over the Quarterback, number one, most popular guy in the entire school; Sasuke Uchiha who is only up staged by his brother Itachi Uchiha in the senior year.

"But he – "

"Just let it go idiot." Commented Mr. Popular himself.

These three are Kakashi's biggest headache. On their own they are at least manageable but get them all in the same room together and it becomes a disaster. And of course the only class all three of them are together in is his, as if it weren't hard enough to teach algebra already.

"Oh shut up Sasuke." Naruto exclaimed "So, Kakashi-sensie, what was up outside?"

Kakashi was about to stammer out a lie when; _BRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG!_

Saved by the bell.

Kakashi exhaled deeply and ushered his students out of the room. He looked at his work with dismay.

"I'll do it later." He said to himself "In the mean time…"

He pulled the blinds closed on the single window on the door and sat back down at his desk. He reached down and pulled open the bottom drawer of his desk reveling a slue of Make-out books.

"Oh I've missed you." He said anxiously. Kakashi contrmplated which he would read again. _ Well_ he thought to himself _I suppose I'll choose the most fitting for the occasion._ He pulled out Make-out Violence, the one in which the main object of interest was a long haired blond.

As he read he pictured his college Yami-san succumbing to all the erotic things in the book. Eventually his mind drifted away from the over-read book and began going through his own fantises. Before he knew it.

"Shit." He said eyeing the buldge in his pants. _Well there's only one way to fix this. _He thought.

His hand crept down toward his pants when.

_Click_.

"Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi's hand shot back up on to his desk and he looked at his visitor.

It was none other than Yami-sensie. "You sure have been here a while, it's almost six." She commented.

Kakashi turned to the outside windows to see the sun dipping into the hoizon. _Wow, I didn't know I had been reading for so long._ He thought.

"You must have really been into your work." She said walking over and leaning on a student desk in front of his desk.

"I guess you could say that." He said eyeing the pile of undisturbed papers lying on the corner of his desk. "So what keeps you here, Yami-san?"

"Oh I try not to bring my work home with me so I do as much of it here until the janitor kicks me out. I'd say you have about five minutes before the old bat makes it to this end of the building." Yami commented. She was the homeroom teacher of the senior class and kakashi was homeroom teacher of the freshmen so they were on opposite sides of the building and never really got the chance to talk much since their scheduales were completely different.

"Thanks for warning me, Yami-san." He said. _Crap, _he thought _if I get up now she'll see that, I can't get up until she's gone._

"Kakashi-san, I've told you for years call me Bree-san. Last names are so formal." She said with a smile. Her eyes drifted down toward his desk. _Is that one of those porno books like the kind I'm always taking from DeiDara? _ she thought to her self as she eyed.

"Sorry, I just don't see you that much," Kakashi said. _Time to turn on the charm. "_or at least I don't see you as much as I would like."

Bree rolled her eyes at him, "Always the charmer, you and Anko-san broke up a couple months ago, right?" She commented, giving him a side glance.

_She sure knows where to hit. _He thought almost cringing at the remark. "We decided to see other people." Kakashi replied with an awkward smile.

"More like you dumped her, right?" Bree asked. She paused for an answer, the silence was all the answer she needed. "You sure are a ladies man, aren't you? Kurenia-san told me you've always been that way, even when she went to this very high school with you. Though it seems," She picked up the adult novel, "it just isn't enough for you. The way I see it you're look for a woman who can do all these…_things_," she shook the book in front of his face. "but also someone who you could manage a sustainable relationship with. That is quite selfish of you because usually you can get a mary-sue girl that will make you sandwiches or you get, with lack of a better word, a hoe. But you won't settle for one or the other you want a woman with the perfect balance, one that can go from paying the bills to playing the bedroom in an instant." The two just stared each other down for a moment when she added "Of coarse, that's only an assumption from a college at work. Well I'll be seeing you Kakashi-san."

She started to walk to door when she said over her shoulder, "Oh yeah, and we have a staff meeting this Saturday at five in conference room 3, I'll see you there," she paused on her way out the door and shot him a sly smile. "Kakashi-kun."

Kakashi just sat there as she disappeared out the door and when the clack of her high heels faded he said to himself with a smile. "What an intriguing woman."

**Please review, I need to know from you if I should make this into a story or just a two Ch. Lemon or if I should do both.**


	2. Chapter 2

The weary math teacher of Konoha High collapsed on a couch in the teachers lounge next to the World History teacher, Asuma.

"Well don't we look like shit?" Asuma commented to the heap of a man next to him.

"Ha-ha, you're hilarious." Kakashi sneered at him.

"What happened to you?" Asuma opened a magazine that was laying on the table next to the couch.

"The seniors."

"Oh."

The senior class was famous for their behavior. They single handedly were able to put the old biology teacher, Chiyo-sensie, in the hospital. She resigned last semester.

One specific group of boys caused this trouble, there are Itachi, Kisame, DeiDara, Sasori, Hidan, and Kakuzu. These students were hand picked and trained by the two now alumni Pien and Konan to terrorize the school. On their own the group was manageable, but once someone got the idea to group together the biggest trouble makers in the school everything went to hell.

The teachers have tried their best to keep the group separated but it seems like there are at least two of them in every class, and it's always the same two. DeiDara and Sasori, Itachi and Kisame, and Hidan and Kakuzu. Not to mention the wannabe member Tobi that seems to follow them everywhere they go.

The group has started calling themselves the 'Akatsuki' and somewhere on their person they where a red cloud.

"What happened?" Asuma asked his college.

"Hidan and Kakuzu graded their classes Calculus tests for me, naturally the Akatsuki passed with flying colors and the rest of the got G's." Kakashi replied rubbing his temples.

"G's?" Asuma sipped his coffee.

"Because," Kakashi lifted his and said with air quotes, " 'An F is too good for these dumb asses.'"

"Are you sure it was them?" Asuma questioned.

"Yes."

"Do you have any proof?"

"No."

That was another thing about the Akatsuki, everyone knew it was them but not one teacher could get any proof and if they were about to get caught another kid, usually a strait A student, would fess up to the crime.

"They painted on my world maps once." Asuma commented.

"Did you get any proof." Kakashi retorted.

"No."

"Didn't think so."

"How in the world does Yami-san keep them in line?" Asuma wondered aloud.

"Poor woman, and she has all of them at the same time." Kakashi said.

"Rumor has it that they just don't act up in her class." Kurenia commented plopping down in a seat across from the two. "Sorry, I couldn't help but listen in."

"Oh yeah," Kakashi turned toward Asuma, "How are you and Kurenia?"

The two's cheeks flushed and before they could answer a loud cry flitted through the door.

The teachers jumped to their feet and quickly raced into the hall, coffee in hand.

The scene they came upon was a boy sprawled on the floor at the foot of a flight of stairs. At the top of the stairs were none other than the Akatsuki, half of them keeled over laughing.

The boy jumped up, his uniform crinkled and dirtied from the fall, "Oh come on guys, that was mean!"

"Shut the fuck up, Tobi!" Hidan yelled down the stairs still laughing.

Asuma walked up to the bottom of the stairs and called up to the boys, "What's happening here boys?"

"Oh nothing Sarutobi-sensie," Sasori answered him smoothly, "we were just horsing around with Tobi."

Asuma glared up at the boys briefly before saying, "Don't let it happen or I'll be seeing you all in detention."

"Yes, sir." He responded with a fake smile.

Asuma gave them one last stern look before turning back to join Kakashi and Kurenia.

The group returned to teachers lounge to enjoy the last five minutes of their break.

"I hate kids." Asuma said as they all walked back to the coffee maker. "Thank God it's Friday."

- - -

Kakashi was lying on a tropical beach toasting in the sun, not a person in sight.

He let out a content sigh, "Now this is the life."

"Kakashi-kun!"

Kakashi looked in the direction of the voice to see Bree running toward him in a bikini, a very revealing bikini.

She collapsed onto her knees in the sand next to his towel, her chest heaving.

"Yami-san?" Kakashi asked perplexed.

"I've told you before, Kakashi-kun." She said placing a friendly hand on his shoulder. "Call me Bree."

She shot him a sweet smile when suddenly her hand on his shoulder tightened it's grip and started massaging his tense muscles.

"You know Kakashi-kun, I never realized how muscular you are. It's really turning me on." She said no longer wearing a sweet smile, now she just looked devious.

"Yami…san?"

"No," she said leaning towards him, she whispered to him in a low lust filled tone, "Bree-chan."

She leaned in further, their lips connecting in an incredibly passionate kiss. He grabbed the back of her head pulling her closer and shoving his tongue into her mouth to dance with hers.

She pushed him back onto his towel straddling his waist.

"Mmm, I bet you taste delicious, Kakashi-kun." She commented rubbing his toned abs. "You want to see if I taste good?"

The question flitted through his brain, and down his spine to wrap around his groin as his eyes grew a little wider with anticipation.

She gave a little laugh and sat up. She gave him a devilish smile as she reached behind her back to untie the bikini top. The fabric began to fall loose and-

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Kakashi's eyes flew open to find himself not on a beautiful beach with a sexy blond straddling his waist, no, he was in his too small apartment tangled up in his bed sheets with his alarm clock blaring on his bedside table.

He buried his head in his pillow and yelled, "Just five more minutes, damn it!"

Kakashi finally sat up in his bed coming to terms with the fact that his dream was not coming back. He turned off his alarm and just stared at it with a confused look. _"Why the hell did I set my alarm? It's a Saturday."_ He thought to himself.

He got up and walked to the calendar in his kitchen, he looked at today's date. On the little square it said in red ink 'Staff meeting, 5pm, meeting room 3'

He looked back to his clock, it was already one-thirty in the afternoon. He rubbed his eyes, "I should have finished those stupid papers after school."

- - -

Teachers and other staff of Konoha High were milling around meeting room three waiting for their boss to arrive and the meeting to start. Talking in groups made up of the people they are most comfortable with. Gai the gym teacher, Kurenia the art teacher and Asuma the World History teacher was one group. Anko the Sex Ed. Teacher, Ibiki the grammar teacher, Shizune the biology teacher and Iruka the school counselor is another. Not to mention the teachers that over looked other odd ball classes, Genma, Hayate, Kotetsu, Izumo and Jiraiya.

Suddenly the door burst open and in strode the principle of the school, Tsunade-sama. Everyone hurried to take a seat so as not to be scolded by their boss, she was both kind and intimidating. Well, mostly intimidating.

"Well if everyone's here we'll get started." She said remaining to stand.

Asuma then whispered to Gai, "Hey, where's Kakashi?"

"Well, let's begin." Tsunade said shutting the door and locking it.

"Wait Tsunade-sama, Kakashi isn't here yet." Asuma interjected.

"Well isn't that a shame, I gave a time it's his job to be here." She responded not an ounce of compassion.

"Bree isn't here either!" Anko called.

"Then I guess she won't be joining us either." Nope, no compassion what so ever.

"But, it's my fault Tsunade-sama, I asked her to go grab me a snack." Anko continued.

"Like I said before," Tsunade retorted "I gave them a time and they are supposed to be here, honestly you people are acting like the high school students."

- - -

Kakashi raced down the halls of the high school at a rate that would give a hall monitor a heart attack. _"I get up with three hours to spare and I'm still late!"_

Finally the door to the third meeting room was in sight, he screeched to a halt in front of the door. Through the window he could see Tsunade-sama lecturing the teachers. He tried to open the door but it was locked. Kakashi tapped on the window to get her attention, she looked at him and he mouthed 'It's locked' while pointing at the door handle.

A look of surprise crossed her face and she walked over to the door with a nice smile. When she got to the door she looked him in the eye and mouthed 'I know.' And with that she pulled the blinds down over the window blocking him from view.

"Shit." He said to himself as he slumped against the door. He looked up when he heard the clack of heels on tile.

Coming towards him was Bree, holding a vending machine pastry with a confused look on her face. "Kakashi-san, why are you out here?"

"Tsunade locked me out." He responded.

"Wait, you don't mean the meeting…?"

"Already started."

"Shit." She said stomping one foot down with an extra large clack.

"My sentiments exactly." He said letting out a long sigh.

"Oh well." she walked past him and also sat against the wall a foot or so away and pulled a book out of her bag.

They sat in silence, her reading, he day dreaming.

No matter how hard he tried his mind kept wandering to the dream that he had about her. He peeked at her from the corner of his eye she was wearing her usual attire, a dark business skirt that hugged her hips and ended just above her knees and a white button up blouse with the sleeves rolled up and the first couple of buttons undone, not to the point of which she would show cleavage but just enough so she wouldn't get choked.

Her lightly wavy golden hair fell loose. On anyone else this look might have looked sloppy, but she managed to pull it together being able to look professional, but still approachable.

She had a good form too, she had a slim waist. _"She probably hits the gym at least_ _three times a week." _Kakashi thought eyeing her body. She shifted and flipped a page in her book and he quickly shifted his gaze so as not to get caught staring. After she settled he turned his eyes back to her, this time to her upper body. _"Yeah, she's a C."_ his eyes drifted to his lap, feeling a little guilty.

Only a little.

He looked back at her, this time her face. _"Maybe I should make a move…"_ he thought, but then his mind went back to how she had dissected him the first time he had tried to flirt. _"Oh well, try and try again."_

He leaned forward to read the title of her book, _Shakespeare's Sonnets._ _"Yuck, I hate old stuff like that."_ He thought. "Shakespeare, eh?" he said to her, "I always like his writing."

"I find that a little hard to believe." She replied not looking up from her book.

"And why's that?" he questioned.

"Because you read that Make-out trash." She reasoned.

"Well I appreciate fine literature." He replied.

"Ok then, what's your favorite of his short stories?" she asked looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Alright, maybe I don't read Shakespeare, but I can learn." He said realizing he had been caught. He reached for the book, "Here let me see that."

"No." she moved the book out of his reach.

"Come on now, I'm a great student." He said making another grab at the book.

A small smile crept on to her face, she was having fun, "No."

"Come on." He was now reaching over her.

She laughed now holding it as far out as she could with one arm leaning away from him. "No, Kakashi-kun." She said while he tried to make another grab at it.

In mid grab he heard that, _"Kun?" _he thought. This surprise made him lose his balance, toppling the two.

She let out a little squeak as she fell over. He caught himself before he landed on her, now hovering over her.

They just stayed like that for a moment, "Ummm…" she said, her eyes wide in shock.

"Oh," he said scrambling up and away from her. "Sorry."

"It's ok, it was an accident." She said sitting up, not making eye contact.

The book had skidded away in the fall. "Oh, here." he said as he walked over to pick it up. As he was picking it up the book jacket fell of and a bright orange book with mature content warnings on the back landed on the floor. She gasped in horror, he picked up the book and turned it over to find none other than Make-out Paradise.

He looked over to her with a cocky, bemused look, "Trash is it?"

**AN:**** thank you for reading, I really want your comments, good or bad and any ideas you have for the stories specifically the sand nin, I still don't know what I'm doing with them.**


	3. Chapter 3

The book had skidded away in the fall. "Oh, here." he said as he walked over to pick it up. As he was picking it up the book jacket fell of and a bright orange book with mature content warnings on the back landed on the floor. She gasped in horror, he picked up the book and turned it over to find none other than Make-out Paradise.

He looked over to her with a cocky, bemused look, "Trash is it?"

A look of horror was plastered on Bree's face, "Uhhh…"

"Now what were these books again?" Kakashi asked mockingly. "Oh yes, that's right, immoral, dirty, worthless pieces of trash that's only good is for either blowing your nose or whipping your ass." He dangled the book in front of her.

She snatched the book giving him a poisonous glare. "It's your fault I'm reading these." She said under her breath.

"What?" he asked, not quite catching what she was saying.

"Nothing." She lied. "Ugh! You lost my page."

She sat back down and began flipping through the book to find where she left off. He sat next to her, "So, what part are you on?"

She gave him a look of hate and after a moment answered in a defeated tone, "Takashi and Andy are about to finish their date."

"Page 137." Kakashi told her.

She flipped to the directed page to find it was right where she left off. She looked at him with a surprise, "Impressive."

"You know the janitor, Jiraiya wrote the Make-out series." He said.

"Really?" she flipped the book over to check.

"Yeah, he actually gave the first copy to me when I joined here." He explained. "He had heard that I had just lost a good friend."

"I'm sorry." She said giving him a pity filled look.

"Don't be," he replied. "Why is it people say 'I'm sorry' when they are told of a death, there's no reason for them to be apologizing."

"Do you mind me asking who?" she proceeded cautiously.

"A childhood friend of mine, Rin," A far off look crept on to his face, "she died of cervical cancer a about four years ago. She was diagnosed when we were twenty-two, and she always made it through, then me and another old friend of mine, Obito, went on a vacation to celebrate our graduation from college. One day we went rock climbing and there was an avalanche, that's where I got this." He pointed to his the scar that grazed over his left eye. "He didn't make it out. He and Rin were very close, a few months after the accident her condition got worse then it had ever been before. She died on November 3rd."

Bree was speechless, she had no idea he had gone through some thing like this. He had always come off as a generally happy, guy almost care free, but this is a whole different side of him, he was strong and sophisticated. Bree had known him for two years but never had a clue about his life, she didn't even know where he had gotten that scar.

"I'm sorry." She said again.

"I told you before, don't say that. Don't worry your pretty little head about it," he poked her nose, "what's done is done."

She gazed at his cheery smile, or more specifically the hint of sadness in his eyes. The door clicked open and their coworkers emerged from the meeting. The two quickly hopped up and were swept up by their friends, Izumo and Kotetsu and he by Gai and Asuma.

She looked back at him, _"What and intriguing man." _She thought.

- - -

Bree was sitting in her favorite big chair in the corner of her small living room reading Make-out Violence having finished the first book. She had recently started leasing a small house.

Suddenly her door burst open, being kicked down. She jumped up from her chair.

"Hey, sugar, you miss me?"

Bree stared in horror at her recently ex-boyfriend, slightly swaying with a beer in his hand. "Zabuza-kun! What are you doing here?!"

"I wanted to se ma girl" he answered taking a few steps toward her.

"I'm not your girl anymore Zabuza, I told you that three weeks ago." She said, standing her ground.

"No, I tell you who you belong to, and you belong to me and you always will!" he replied.

"Get the hell out of my house you asshole!" she said, still not backing down.

"What the fuck did you just say to me?!" he yelled. He threw his bottle at her, she screamed and ducked the glass shattering on the wall behind her.

He walked over to her, grabbed her by the hair and hauled her out of her crouching position to face him. "Who the hell do you think you are talking to, bitch?"

Tears fell from her eyes, this only heightened his intoxicated annoyance. He let go of her hair and smacked her hard across the face. "Stop your crying."

She slumped against the wall, sobs wracking through her body. She could feel the blood pounding in her face where she had been hit and she crouched in the fetal position.

He pulled her back up again, more gently this time, "Oh hush, baby, I'll make you feel better." With that one hand wound around her waist and the other groped her breast roughly.

She tried to push away but he just held on tighter,

"You'll thank me later." He sneered.

"No! Let me go!" she shouted.

"Shut up!" he pushed her on the floor and crawled on top of her. She tried to get away but her efforts were futile. He tugged her t-shirt up and over her head, he sloppily kissed on her neck.

"Stop it!" she whimpered and started crying again, realizing she couldn't win her body just went limp.

He kissed her harshly and shoved his tongue into her mouth and started grinding into her. Seeing her chance she bit down on his tongue, she could taste his blood in her mouth.

He reared back in fury, "Bitch!" he smacked her again and she began sobbing. "To much fucking trouble, this is why you'll never get another guy but me! I'm the best you can get, honey!" he got up and said, "You don't even fuck good, I could get better blow from a hooker, like that friend of yours Anko!"

He sauntered out of the door talking about how he was going to go find a more grateful girl and have a good night. She didn't really hear any of this, the only thing she heard him say as he was leaving was, "I'm not finished yet, I'll be back and by then you'll be begging me."

She just sat there, defeated, cursing herself for not being able to fight him off. Quaking in fear for the time when he would come back and finish what he started.

- - -

Kakashi again slumped into the couch in the teachers lounge next to Asuma on Monday morning.

"Yeah, she called in sick this morning." Kurenia was saying. "I don't know why, I had just talked to her yesterday afternoon."

"Who're we talking about?" Kakashi asked joining in the conversation.

"Bree-san," Asuma answered "She didn't show up for work today and no one know why."

"She said she needed a personal day." Kurenia added.

"Hmm." A thoughtful look made its way on to Kakashi's face and he thought _"Can't be anything to bad."_

- - -

It was Naruto's lunch period, but the trouble maker had other things in mind. The seniors gym class should be ending right about now, which meant that the girls locker rooms would be full of wet semi-naked, well developed girls.

Naruto crept around the campus slowly making his way to his favorite window. He climbed up on some trash cans and poked his blond head over the sill of the little window to get a good look at the show. The best thing he had ever seen was the time when the some of the girls started snapping at each other with towels.

"Oh yeah." He whispered to himself a steady flow of blood flowing from his nose.

"What do we have here?"

Naruto practically jumped out of his skin, he turned quickly to see Kisame and Itachi of the senior group, the Akatsuki, have spotted him.

Naruto quickly jumped off the trash can backing away from the two coming towards him.

"Looks like this kid is violating our girls." Kisame said. Kisame is the head of the swim team, he had dyed his hair blue and was covered in so many blue tattoos that his skin appeared to take on that shade. On the swim team he was called the shark, for even his canines were unnaturally pointy.

Naruto's back hit the wall behind him and like a cornered animal he started to panic.

"Sorry kid, but sharks are very territorial, we don't like other guys looking at our property, especially horny little pipsqueaks like you." Kisame pulled back his fist to begin in pounding the boy's face in when Itachi stopped him.

"Wait, Kisame, he could be useful to us." He stepped in front of Kisame pushing him back. Itachi is the first string Quarterback, his brother second string. On top of his insane sport skills he was extremely handsome, any girl in the school would kill to be his girlfriend. "What do you say kid, you can do us a favor and we'll just forget this every happened." When Naruto didn't reply he added, "or I could let Kisame continue what he was doing," The boy still didn't respond "and spread around your new little reputation as school perv, that's what every girl wants, a little midget perv."

Itachi placed his hand on top of Naruto's head to point out the fact that he was more on the short side. Naruto knew he was beat, Sakura would never even consider him if she knew he was a peeping tom, he would be a laughing stock "Fine, what is it you want?"

Itachi let out a sinister chuckle, "Good choice kid."

**AN: **** thank you for reading, this was really more of a plot development chapter more than anything else. I really tried to be as realistic as I could on the Zabuza part, my mom had an abusive boy friend so I know what I'm talking about. Thank God she isn't dating him any more. The date that Rin died is actually the date that my dad died last year. You people really are great and I thank you my (very very small) number of readers, you guys really help me with my loss and remember recommend it to your friends and check out the rest of my work.**

** Look! Self promotion **.com/


	4. Chapter 4

Bree wandered into work on Tuesday morning, if it was her choice she would have taken another 'personal day' but she had her job. The swelling had gone down on her cheek but now there was a bruise below her left eye. She had covered it as much as she could with makeup and made her bangs like a curtain to cover that side of her face but if anyone looked too hard they would spot it no doubt the blotch in an instant.

"Bree-chan?" someone called behind her.

Bree turned to see her good friend Anko, the sex ed. Teacher, coming toward her. Despite being a teacher she always has dressed a little skimpy, her shirt dipping a little to low or her skirt just a tad bit to short. Half the time Bree thought that the reason that Sex ed wasn't nearly as hated as it used to be is because of her.

"Oh, hi Anko-chan." Bree replied, putting on a smile.

"Where were you yesterday?" Anko asked.

"Oh, I just wasn't feeling well." Bree lied, well it wasn't that much of a lie, her face did hurt. She turned her bad side away from her friend.

"Oh, ok. Well you'll never guess-" Anko started but was cut off.

"Anko-san!" yelled Ibiki down the hall. The school was devoid of students, none of them really wanted to arrive nearly an hour early. "Tsunade-sama wants you!"

"Uh oh, what did I do now?" she said.

The two women laughed, "Good luck, Anko" Bree said as her friend started off towards the principle's office.

"I'll need it." She called back.

Kakuzu and Hidan walked into school and the freshmen and nerds of the population quickly made themselves scarce.

"Fucking chicken shits." Hidan commented sending a glare at a fleeing geek.

"Ignore them, we have bigger things at hand." Kakuzu reminded him. He spotted a group of girls eyeing the pair. "It's your turn, Hidan."

"Fine," Hidan groaned. Hidan put on a charming smile and came up to the girls. "Hey girls, I couldn't help but notice your boys ain't really living up to expectations."

All of the girls except one looked a little shocked at his abruptness, the one other had a guilty expression because what Hidan said was true and she knew it. He went after that one. "I can help," he said and leaned towards the girl. He now had her backed against the lockers. This is how he got them, his attitude was scary, but somehow exotic and tempting, like a forbidden fruit. "No strings attached, how about it?"

Kakuzu entered the little circle, "For a small fee." He added.

"Wha…" The girl said. "What do you mean?"

"I can be all yours girl, but you have to put out first." Hidan whispered, mere inches away.

"But I'm still a…" she looked down a blush coloring her cheeks

"I think you misunderstand," Kakuzu inject. "You see our services don't usually go that far." He leaned in closer to the girl as well, "But, we might just make an exception."

Now the girl was surrounded, Hidan on her left, Kakuzu on her right and her back against the lockers. Her friends just watched, dumbfounded.

"Can we please not practice prostitution during school hours?" Kakuzu and Hidan looked up to find Sasori and Deidara.

"You guys are acting like total man-whores." Deidara added, the blond scowling at his friends.

"Hey fuck you blondie," Hidan snapped. "and at least I look like a man."

"What?!"

Kakuzu took a step away from the girl. "We have to earn money somehow, do you have any idea how much the Akatsuki end up paying in property damage at the end of the month?" Kakuzu asked Sasori. "We're just making sure we pay it this way rather than paying through jail time."

"We understand you motives," Sasori looked over to Deidara who now had one of the many fire crackers he tends to carry in his hand. "Well I understand your motives, but be a little more discreet, you're giving us a bad name." With that Sasori started again down the hall.

Kakuzu smirk, "Like we ever had a good name." He sighed and turned his attention back to the girl. "Make your decision by the end of school."

"See ya around, girl" Hidan winked and pinched the girl's butt before the two walked away to their first class that was with their homeroom teacher, Yami-sensie.

The members of the Akatsuki took their various seats around the room. Bree was sitting at her desk, going through the work she had missed the day before. The bell rang, signaling the beginning of class.

She rose from her seat, making sure her hair still covered the mark on her cheek and said, "Good morning class."

The Akatsuki all said with attention 'morning' while the rest of the kids mumbled out a greeting.

Why did the Akatsuki like this teacher so much? because she's lenient, or maybe because her class is always so fun or maybe they, like several other males at the school, think of her when they jerk off? No, it's because they know that when she was their age she was just like them, wanting to cause trouble, create chaos. That is what they exist to do, they are bored with the norm, they need more excitement, they are greedy. They want money, privilege, women, the biggest and newest things and they want to have fun getting them. And they know that secretly she encourages them and supports them.

"So where were you yester day, Yami-sensie?" the quarterback, Itachi asked.

"Sick, boys." She responded, "It tends to happen."

"To sick to leave us?" Deidara questioned.

"Trust me," she replied while writing the classes itinerary on the white board behind her. "I couldn't have come to school even if I wanted to."

"Are you saying you don't like coming to school?" Kisame teased.

"Exactly, Kisame, work is still work, no one wants to do it but it still has to be done." She finished writing and turned around, "That's why we put it off until the OCD people do it for us."

That got a laugh out of the class.

She took on a more serious face, "Now I believe you all have a writing assignment due this Friday."

Naruto was fidgeting in his seat, he was in Algebra 1 thinking about what Itachi Uchiha had told him. _'Since you're so good at peeping we want you to get a picture of Anko-sensei's thong, and we want you to do it by Friday.' _

Naruto was freaking out, it's not like her skirt would suddenly fly up in the middle of class and you don't see any of the good stuff when she bends over (he's checked) not even Anko's skirt is that short. Which leaves him with one option, he'll have to peep on her when she's at home, she could call the police, he could get arrested.

What was he supposed to do?!

"Naruto!" Kakashi called. Naruto snapped his head up, coming out of his state of deep thought. Kakashi was giving him 'the look', "Would you mind telling me the hypotenuse of the triangle?"

"Umm…" Naruto said, "forty two?"

Kakashi sighed, "No, Lee?"

"Seventeen, Kakashi-sensie!" the youthful boy with a bowl cut answered.

"Good, Lee." Kakashi praised. "Naruto, pay more attention, there's a reason your grades are below average."

The class laughed at his but Naruto was already back in his own world. He looked up at the clock, only fifteen minutes until he could go home.

"What should I do?" a girl asked herself. The last bell had rand almost twenty minutes ago, she just stood there fidgeting. "I have enough money, but…would it be right?"

"Of course it would." Someone appeared behind her placing their hands on her hips. Fear and shock crossed her face she turned her head to see Hidan smirking down at her.

"So, have you made your decision?" she turned he gaze back around to see Kakuzu walking towards her.

She was at a lose of words, her body said yes but her mind said no. She didn't even know how far she wanted to go or if she wanted both or one.

Hidan began sliding his hands up and down her sides.

"Well?" Kakuzu questioned the poor girl.

She hesitated before saying "Y-yes." Her face went bright red, the halls were empty everyone was either gone, meeting with their clubs or waiting outside for their ride. Only the staff remained and they were shut away in their classrooms, working.

A smile ghosted Kakuzu's lips, "Good."

Hidan began massaging the girl's hips. "I'm so glad you said yes." He said in a very out of character sweet voice.

"Now, what are you preferences?" Kakuzu pulled out a notebook.

"Umm, I don't want to go all the way." The girl got out, shame tinting her voice.

"Well we need to know how far you want to go and with two of us or just one." Kakuzu insisted.

"Uh, I really don't know how far, but I think I want both of you." She replied, the shade of red on her face deepening.

A grin flashed on Kakuzu's face, now he got to charge double. He wrote this down and put the notebook back into his bag. He dropped his bag and walked up to the girl he stroked her cheek and said, "How about we get started and when you think we've gone far enough you tell us?" he said in a very sweet voice, he was a great actor.

"O-ok" she stuttered out, now with a handsome man on each side of her, possible routes of escape; none.

"Well then," Kakuzu stepped away from her and motioned to a door on the other side of the hallway. "Step into my office."

Yami was sitting at her desk gathering the rest of her thing in preparation to leave. She was quite pleased with herself, she got a lot of missed work done and only two people, Kotetsu and Anko, had noticed her bruised face she had lied convincingly enough to silence their worries.

She was just slipping on her jacket when there was knock at her door, followed by someone opening it. The door swung open to reveal Kakashi wearing a grin.

"Hey Bree-san." He said letting himself in.

"Oh, hi Kakashi-san." She greeted him.

"I haven't seen you all day so I thought I'd drop in." he explained. "Where were you yesterday?"

"Oh," she had to lie again. "I just really wasn't feeling well." She brushed her hair back, a nervous habit of hers.

"Oh, I hope you're feeling better." He said.

"Much better, thank you." she said her face lighting up at the concerned statement despite herself.

He made a double take at her, and the look of happiness was replaced by one of concern and worry. He walked over to her, "Bree-san," he said. He placed his hand under her chin and tilted her face to the side. "What happened to your face?"

"Oh, yeah, that." She pulled away from him, "I left a cabinet in my kitchen open and forgot about it, turned back around and, well … this." She pointed to her face.

She could see in his eyes that he didn't believe her, but he put on a smile none the less. "Wow, you must have hit it really hard. Are you sure you're ok by yourself? Maybe I should go home with you." He joked with her.

"Yeah, you wish." She rolled her eyes at him and started for the door.

"You have no idea." He mumbled.

"Huh?" she looked back at him.

"Oh nothing." He waved off the statement. "Can I at least walk you to your car? Wouldn't want you falling down the stairs."

"I don't see why not." She confirmed.

The two made their way cheerily to the parking lot, playfully teasing each other and laughing the whole way.

"Well," a man's voice echoed across the mostly empty lot. "What do we have here?"

The pair stopped and looked up, before them was Zabuza leaning against Bree's red bug.

Bree was struck with fear and then anger. "What are you doing here, Zabuza?" she said in a harsh, angry tone.

He pushed himself off her car, "Am I not allowed to see my girl?"

She took a step forward, "How many times do I have to say it before it gets through your thick head? We. Are. Done."

"You keep telling yourself that sweetheart," said walking toward her. He looked at Kakashi, "Though it looks like you got yourself a new squeeze. What is he your new boyfriend now?"

She hesitated a moment before answering, "No, and you aren't my boyfriend either."

He grabbed her around the waist, "Oh don't say that, babe."

Memories of the other day flashed through her mind. She struggled trying to push him away "Let go of me!"

His grip tightened and he sneered at her as she struggled more.

"Wait," Kakashi said. The two looked at him "You did that to her, didn't you?" he motioned at his face to make his point.

"Hey, friend, why don't you just stay out of it?" Zabuza spat at him.

"You bastard." Kakashi said in disgust. "How dare you!"

"And what do you plan to do about it?" Zabuza sneered.

**AN:**** Thank you so much for reading, I love you all. I've been really busy lately. I take all comments and suggestions are much appreciated (needed)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Let go of her." Kakashi warned Zabuza.

"What does that make you mad?" Zabuza mocked, he pulled Bree and kissed the side of her face. "How about that?"

Disgust was apparent on her face. Zabuza continued goading Kakashi, "What do you think of this?" Zabuza's hand snaked down her form and grabbed at her crotch.

Her eyes widened in shock. She raised her foot up and drove her heel in Zabuza's foot. He let her go and stepped back in pain, she spun around and promptly threw her knee into his crotch.

"Shit!" he keeled over in pain, and shot a glare at the woman.

"Don't you _dare_ ever touch me again you asshole!" she said stepping back to Kakashi. Her hands were shaking.

"Bree…" Kakashi said resting a hand on her shoulder. She wasn't sure what to do, she was scared as to what Zabuza was going to do next but she felt so happy at what she had just accomplished.

Zabuza was cursing under his breath, he glared at the two and said, "You are going to pay for that, Bree. You are going to wish you were never born."

"You will not lay one finger on her," Kakashi stepped in front of her defensively.

"Hey!" A voice called from behind them. "The fuck is happening here?!"

The adults all looked at two figures walking toward them, the teachers could just make out the faces of Hidan and Kakuzu in the fading light. Hidan's uniform tie was missing and his shirt was halfway undone and Kakuzu's jacket was flung over his shoulder.

"Is there a problem Yami-sensie, Hatake-sensie?" Kakuzu questioned.

Hidan spotted Zabuza, "Yami-sensie, is this dumb fuck bothering you?"

Bree would have scolded him for his coarse language but she was to relieved that the two had showed up. If Zabuza had intended to she was certain Kakashi could take care of himself, but it might run at a pretty high price. Zabuza was cocky but he wasn't stupid, he knew it would be in his best interest to back down this time.

"You just wait," Zabuza said "Bree, you are going to see things my way." With that he made his way into his black jeep and drove off.

"Bastard didn't know what he was fucking with!" Hidan laughed and flipped off the jeep as it exited the parking lot.

Bree let out a deep sigh and silent tears began to streak down her face. Kakashi noticed and said, "Thank you boys, you should get home."

"Yes, sir." Kakuzu said.

"Whatever." Hidan gave his own response.

Once the two were far enough away Kakashi placed both hands on her shoulders and asked. "Bree-san, are you alright?"

She touched her hand to her cheek as though she had just realized she was crying.

"Maybe you should go home with me." Kakashi suggested. His intentions were innocent, Zabuza had apparently been able to hurt her at her house before, Kakashi was worried it might happen again.

"I'm fine." She muttered as she shrugged of his grip. She began walking briskly toward her car.

"Bree-san," Kakashi called after her. "Bree-san!"

"I'm fine Kakashi." She said as she fumbled with her keys to unlock the door.

"Bree, you can stay at my place." Kakashi reasoned putting a hand on her shoulder again.

She smacked it away, "I'm fine Kakashi!" she yelled. "Just leave me alone!"

"Bree…san." Kakashi said.

She slumped against her car and started to cry. He wrapped his arms around her, he knew how to comfort people. He had comforted his mom when his dad committed suicide, he comforted Obito when he found out the love of his life had cancer, he comforted Rin when the love of her life died and he comforted herself when his last friend died.

"Four years, four years…" she kept repeating that for about a minute until she took a deep and rubbed her eyes. She looked up at Kakashi with a sad smile and said "I'm so stupid, I stayed with that bastard for four years. Four years of abuse, and he cheated on me constantly and w-when he was drunk sometimes he would ra-ra…"

She couldn't continue but he knew what she was saying, he had raped her. Zabuza had cheated on, beat and raped this poor girl for four years. With every word Kakashi hated that man even more.

He held her tight, they were sitting in the parking lot now, she was leaning against him, her face buried in his shoulder as he lightly rocked her back and forth. They just sat there.

Thirty minutes earlier.

"Well then," Kakuzu stepped away from her and motioned to a door on the other side of the hallway. "Step into my office."

He pushed open the door to reveal a stair case leading into the darkness.

Hidan led the girl over and she peered into the shadows. "What is this?" she questioned.

"It used to be a boiler room and supply closet, but, well, lets just say the janitor can be bought off quite cheaply." Kakuzu explained. "Now it's the on site Akatsuki hideout. Now, how about we take a look around." He said and the two men led her down the stairs.

On the walls were painted the well known red clouds the Akatsuki. Kakuzu flipped the lights at the bottom of the stair case. What was revealed amazed the girl.

The walls of the room was painted black and there were two couches, one she recognized as the couch that was stolen from the teachers lounge a year ago, there was even carpet on the floor.

She walked a little ways in and looked around in awe, she noticed three pictures on the wall under a plaque that read 'Alumni', one a man with spiky orange hair and multiple piercing, another man with long black hair, and a woman with blue hair and an almost bored expression.

"Who're they?" the girl asked.

"Does it damn well matter?" Hidan questioned approaching the girl.

"Now," Kakuzu said. He circled around the girl so her back was to him and he started rubbing her shoulders. "We have business to attend to."

With that Hidan came onto the girl quickly, ending up pushing both her and Kakuzu into the wall. Now the girl was sandwiched between the two men. Hidan crashed his lips into hers roughly and Kakuzu busied himself with her neck.

Hidan pushed his chest to hers, she felt the hard planes of Hidan's chest on her hands and felt Kakuzu's hard chest on her back.

"That's right," Kakuzu breathed into her ear send shivers down her spine. "Just let go, leave it all to us." His voice was so deep and seductive, like a fog she lost herself in it as he whispered intent words, slowly easing her into a state of hormone controlled actions. For the more she was controlled by her hormones the farther she would go and the more they would get paid.

This was their field, they knew what every word, what ever touch would do to her.

Hidan nipped at her bottom lip, she knew what he was trying to do and kept her mouth shut tight. Hidan tapped Kakuzu's shoulder and Kakuzu promptly pinched the girl's ass.

This worked, she gasped and Hidan quickly and skillfully slid his tongue into her mouth. There wasn't much of a fight, for she was inexperienced in this. If this is how a boyfriend was to act then Hidan was right, hers wasn't living up to expectations.

Hidan massaged her tongue with his and she let out the first of many moans. Kakuzu began kissing and licking her neck while his hands went for the buttons of her uniform.

The pair drew more and more moans out of her, it wasn't until her shirt was half open until she noticed what Kakuzu was doing, her pink bra peaking out of her shirt. She pulled away from Hidan and covered herself with her arms.

'_Kakuzu you fucking idiot," _thought Hidan. _"You're going to fast."_

"Now, now" Kakuzu said running his hands up and down her sides. "You don't have to be so shy with us." Kakuzu resumed kissing and licking her neck "I know there's a bad girl in there, we need to just let it out."

The girl's hands dropped and the two continued.

"_Nice save."_ Hidan thought and he shoved his tongue back into the girl's mouth.

Kakuzu's hands traveled farther down and without warning he squeezed her ass. She let out a small squeak that turned into a moan as Kakuzu continued this action.

Hidan began kissing down her neck and licked around her collar bone looking for a certain spot. Suddenly she sucked in a breath, he had found it. He licked and sucked at that spot, abusing it horribly and causing the girl to moan ever more.

They were a perfect team, Kakuzu broke the new ground like in a professional business like fashion and Hidan work more in detail. Kakuzu pleased her body in turning her on and Hidan, the eye candy, pleased her mind by giving her the illusion that she was being treated well.

Hidan was starting to get excited and began grinding into the girl. She moaned the two's names, between the touches of the two she was lost, she didn't know where she ended and she began. Hidan grinding into her made her grind into Kakuzu who ground right back.

Now the poor tortured girl had a man grinding into her from either side.

Almost as if they planned it (which they probably did) Hidan reached up to grope one of her breasts at the same time Kakuzu did. So now each of them had a hold of one of her breasts (which really weren't much to brag about) Hidan her left and Kakuzu her right.

She threw her head back and mewled in ecstasy, it was like heaven. Kakuzu's hand pulled away from her breast and she groaned in disappointment but it quickly turned into a moan as Hidan took his place.

Kakuzu's hands now snaked their way down her form, he gave her ass a passing squeeze on his way to his main objective.

Suddenly she felt a pair of hands brush the inside of her thighs from behind. This seemed to snap her back to reality and to what she was doing.

"S-stop." She said pushing Hidan away from her. "Th-this is as far as I want to go."

Kakuzu stroked her cheek and said in a low voice, "Are you sure? We can go on."

She closed hr eyes and took a deep breath, shaking herself from her lusty haze. "Yes, this is as far as I want to go."

"Oh well." Hidan said "What a shame, they always chicken out."

"Yeah." Kakuzu agreed and the two started for the door.

"Stupid hoes." Hidan added.

The girl just watched as the pair walked up the stairs and out the door. She almost felt betrayed. Then Kakuzu poked his head back in the door and a little hope flickered in her heart.

"And that will be 5,640 yen." And he left as quickly as he had came.

The two walked down the silent hallways of Konoha High.

"Well, another girl that didn't have the guts to go all the fucking way," Hidan commented. "typical."

"Does your depravity know no bounds?" Kakuzu questioned.

"Oh and what about you?" Hidan retorted. "can't shut the fuck up around the chic," Hidan lowered his voice in imitation of Kakuzu "'There's a bad girl in there' Come on!"

Kakuzu said nothing.

They were now exiting into the parking lot.

"See!" Hidan exclaimed "I might as well be arguing with myself, damn it!"

"You will not lay one finger on her!" the pair heard someone call. They looked up to see Hatake-sensie standing in front of Yami-sensie yelling at a man in the parking lot.

"Hey" Hidan called at the group "the fuck is happening here?!"

**AN: ****Hi you guys thank you so much for reading, I really motivates me and I would really REALLY like suggestions **


	6. Chapter 6

Bree woke up to a soft pillow and the light smell of cologne. Suddenly she sat up think panicly _'This isn't my bed.'_ She checked and was relived to find herself fully clothed in a pair of basketball shorts and a big shirt.

It was all coming back to her now, her and Kakashi had been confronted by Zabuza who was later chased away by Kakashi and a couple of her students and she had agreed to go home with him rather than going back to her house. She looked over to the chair she remembered laying her clothes in and there she saw them neatly folded.

She rubbed her eyes and looked around Kakashi's bedroom. He had a queen sized bed that was pushed into the corner of his fairly small room. To her right there was a door peering into a small bathroom and in front of her a door leading to the rest of his apartment.

Bree pulled the stone gray sheet up around her shoulders, she could smell him on the covers, it was musky.

_'Mmm…smells like leather…and something else…what is it…oh yes, sex.'_ Her eyes shot open and she dropped the sheets _'What the hell am I thinking!'_ she internally kicked herself _'he was dating Anko I can't be interested in him!'_

Despite her best efforts the smell and the thought of what it reminded her of sent a jolt of hormones through her and her heart beat a little faster.

_'I need coffee.'_ She thought shaking away her previous thoughts. Bree hopped out of bed and made her way through the door to the rest of the apartment.

There was a TV to her right, and a bookshelf to her left facing the TV was a coffee table and a modern looking grey sofa an which Kakashi was sprawled. He was in only a white sleeveless shirt and blue boxers.

Bree blushed at the sight and looked away, but on a second look (and trust me she would look many times after that) she had to admit he looked kind of cute. He had one arm over his head and the other resting on his stomach. His mouth was open and he was softly snoring with a quilt in a heap on the floor.

"Heh." She laughed to herself before she continued to the kitchen to make some coffee.

_'Coffee?' _Kakashi thought groggily as he slowly came out of his sleeping state. He slowly sat up and looked over the back of the couch to see Bree pouring herself a cup of coffee.

She turned around seeing Kakashi "Oh, good morning , Kakashi-kun."

"Morning." He replied rubbing his eyes.

Bree got out another cup and poured coffee into it too. She sat down next to Kakashi and handed him a cup of the greatest invention in the world.

"Thanks." Kakashi took a sip and asked, "What time is it?"

"Six thirty." She answered. Mischief gleamed in her eyes, "do you want to skip today?"

"What?" Kakashi question.

"We can call in sick and have some fun." Bree reasoned.

"Have some fun?" Kakashi questioned. _'I can think of a lot of things we can so for fun.'_

"Yeah, run around town and do stuff." Bree elaborated.

_'Oh, darn.' _Kakashi thought. He said "Can you really afford anymore sick days? This would be your third this week."

"And my third this year." She countered. "Plus, what would people think if you are seen driving me to work and I'm in the same clothes as yesterday?"

_'The same thing I wish had happened.'_ Kakashi shrugged "Good point, fine."

"Good!" Bree said with a smile. "We had better use different phones, the office has caller i.d."

"Oh, okay." Kakashi said "I'll call from my cell."

"Alright I'll call from mine." Bree replied she got up and walked into Kakashi's room, closing the door.

Kakashi got up and looked around for his phone, it was usually on the counter. "Where the hell is that thing?" he said, frustrated.

He walked to the door of his room opening it while saying, "Bree-san have you seen my phone?"

"Oh, okay." Kakashi said "I'll call from my cell."

"Alright I'll call from mine." Bree replied she got up and walked into Kakashi's room, closing the door.

Bree walked over to her purse, digging through it for her phone. She tried to turn it on and the low battery sign flashed. "Damn it." She said fished out her charger and plugged it into the wall outlet.

_'I guess I'll get ready until there's enough of a charge to make a call.' _ She thought to herself. She dug her makeup out of her purse, _'I'm so glad I carry this with me.'_

She slid off the loose basketball shorts and began to lift the shirt off when there was a click of the door and heard Kakashi saying, "Bree-san, have you seen my phone?"

Bree had the shirt over her head as she stared at the man staring back at her. And who could blame him for staring, there was a beautiful woman standing in his room wearing only a lacy black matching underwear set.

"Umm…" Kakashi mustered, eyes glued to her figure.

"Uhh…" she replied oh so intelligently. '_Put your arms down , stupid.' _Her brain yelled at her. She did as her brain said blushing in embarrassment as she tried to pull the shirt on right again.

There was a small blush on Kakashi's cheeks as there was a little jump from the buddy in his pants. "Umm, sorry." He said before hauling ass back into his living room closing the door behind himself.

Kakashi gulped "Oh, wow."

He heard the door click open, he turned around to see Bree poking her blond head out. "Hey, Kakashi-san?"

"Uh, yeah?" Kakashi inquired.

"It never happened. Okay?" She said as more of an order than a question.

"Yes, thank you." Kakashi replied.

She gave him a smile before ducking her head back into the room.

"That is going to haunt me for the rest of my life" Kakashi said before going off to get more coffee.

Naruto was walking to lunch with his friends Sakura and Sasuke. (To be honest he was following Sakura who was following Sasuke but he preferred to say friends) Sakura was issesently chattering to a distracted Sasuke with Naruto making small inputs to the conversation. They had just entered the large cafeteria with round tables scattered around the floor and the line stretching out the outside door.

Suddenly two large figures stepped in front of them. They looked up to see Itachi and Kisame barring their path.

"Hey, fresh meat." Kisame said smiling down at them with his sharpened teeth.

Itachi looked at his brother, "Hey second string."

Sasuke's eye twitched, "Itachi."

"As much as I would love to ruin your day we have other business, isn't that right, Kisame?" Itachi said with a triumphant smile.

"Yep," Kisame grabbed the back of Naruto's uniform jacket. "Let's go peewee."

The two hauled the poor freshman out into the slowly emptying halls.

"Come on, Sasuke" Sakura said "forget them lets get some lunch."

"I'm not hungry." Sasuke said before shoving his hands in his pockets and walking out of the cafeteria.

Naruto hit the lockers with a bang.

"Only two nights left, little perv." Itachi said. "How are you doing on those pictures?"

"Well, the thing is…I …uh" Naruto stumbled over his words.

"Do we need to help you remember what'll happen if you don't do it?" Kisame said threateningly.

"Tell you what," Itachi said sighing "I'll give you a little tip. Anko-sensie doesn't have a class on Friday so she'll be helping teach the girls gym class there fore she'll be showering with them too or by herself. So you have a choice, take a gamble and get the picture the day it's due or use the two nights you have left, got it? But, if you wait to get it Friday and don't for some reason, like my information is wrong or to much steam then you're out of time."

Kisame chuckled.

"So your call, I guess we'll know on Friday." Itachi said. "Let's go, Kisame."

The pair walked away feeling pretty happy about themselves as they made their way back to the Akatsuki hideout. They didn't eat during lunch they worked, instead they snacked in class.

They unlocked the door with the key that only Akatsuki members own and descended down the stairs. Lounging on a couple of the red sofas were Deidara and Sasori with Tobi poking through a file cabinet full of blackmail material.

"Ha!" the dark headed boy with an orange knit cap with a swirl design on it said. " Deidara-senpia, this guy cross dresses!"

"Well, look who it is, the athletes." Deidara said taking a drag of a cigarette. Deidara; one of the two top art students (Sasori being the other) he has what can be called a fetish over all things that can be lit on fire, hence he developed a casual smoking habit and carries around hundreds of assorted fireworks (mostly fire crackers) in the lining of his jacket.

"Shut up, Deidara." Sasori ordered. Sasori; The other top art student, he and Deidara are always arguing. It started out over art styles but now it seems they cant get along about anything. Luckily Sasori has endless patience for the blond which was why he was appointed the babysitter of the two youngest members of the Akatsuki. He can turn almost anything into a weapon and has knack for setting traps and pranks.

"Deidara," Itachi said with a disgusted look. "What have I told about smoking in the hideout?"

"Hey, don't harsh on me man, un." Deidara said not heading his seniors warning.

Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Hey, where is Yami-chan today?" Tobi asked the crowd.

"Tobi!" Deidara said. "For the millionth time she's probably sick, un."

"I saw her car in the parking lot." Kisame commented heading over to the mini fridge.

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensie is gone to, I guess they all decided to take a vacation." Deidara added snubbing his cigarette out in an ashtray.

Sasori and Itachi looked at each other knowingly considering they were the smartest in the room.

Itachi looked away, "She'll be back tomorrow."

**AN:**** Hi guys sorry this took so long I've just been occupied by a bunch of different stories. I really want any reviews or suggestions you have. Love you all and see you next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Kakashi looked at his surroundings, _'I wonder…' _he thought. _'Why is it that women like to shop so much? And why am I still tagging along?'_

He though this as he sat in a cushioned chair waiting for Bree to come out of the changing rooms, she had insisted that she needed some new clothes and so she asked with a pouting lip if the pair could go shopping for a couple hours. Not being one to refuse a lady he agreed, besides he couldn't think of anything better to do…well he could but he wasn't sure she would be very complacent. They were only in the first store and he was bored, she had been looking for fifteen minutes and was now trying on her finds.

"Kakashi-kun?" she called from behind the door.

"Yes?" he replied smiling at his recent little promotion from 'san' to 'kun'

"Can I have your opinion on this?" she said stepping out of the dressing room.

Kakashi was taken aback at seeing his colleague in non-work clothes, in fact, she would probably get in a lot of trouble if she wore those clothes to school. She wore a low dipping red halter top and some skinny jeans that were so tight on her good form they might as well have been a second skin.

"I really need some new party clothes." Bree commented, scaling his reaction. She had always taken Zabuza shopping with her when she wanted his attention.

"Are you saying if I have a party you'll come dressed like that?" he asked with a teasing look, flirting shamelessly.

She laughed and flirted right back, "Maybe it can be a party of two."

They exchanged teasing looks before she said, "But what do you think." She walked around and did a little catwalk twirl.

Kakashi smiled and said, "I think it would be a very wise investment."

"Ok but I'm going to try on a few more." She replied walking back to the dressing room purposely swaying her hips as she did.

He bit his bottom lip, if the others were like that he wasn't sure he could make it through a few more outfits.

Asuma was lounging on a sofa during his lunch break sipping coffee when Kotetsu and Izumo, the teachers that over looked most of the after school clubs, sat across from him. The pair had fairly serious looks and Asuma could tell they needed to talk to him. He sat up and looked at the two.

"Asuma-san," Izumo stared. "We're concerned about Kakashi-san and Bree-chan."

"Hmm?" Asuma inquired, sure they were both gone today but it was probably just a coincidence and he hadn't noticed anything between them.

Kotetsu answered with much less tact, "Well it's pretty obvious that Kakashi-san has the hots for Bree-chan."

Izumo smacked his best friend and added, "and we over heard Hidan talking about her going home with Kakashi-san last night…"

"Plus her car is in the parking lot, which can only mean one thing, if you get what I'm saying." Kotetsu said.

Asuma got what he was saying, and after thinking through Kakashi had shown a little more concern toward the woman, but he didn't think much of it. If they pair were right, was he really that oblivious? "So?" he questioned not seeing any trouble of the two having a little 'sleepover'.

"ugh," Kotetsu rolled his eyes, he was about to say something that was probably offensive but his friend cut him off.

"Look, we were sent here by Anko-chan, she says that Bree-chan doesn't need anymore problems right now." Izumo explained.

"Plus there is like this rule thing that girls can't date their friends ex's apparently." Kotetsu added. "Seems pointless if you ask me."

"So what, this is Kakashi's fault?" Asuma said defensively on behalf of his friend.

"Well…" Izumo hesitated, proceeding with caution. "That's what Anko-chan said."

"Well there isn't much I can do about it." Asuma reasoned, not wanting to get into it with these two.

"Well, you're his best friend, can't you talk to him?" Kotetsu questioned.

"Not my business." Asuma said, he rose from his seat on the couch and added; "as much as I would love to stay and chat my break is almost over."

Izumo nodded and Kotetsu gave him a nasty look as he retreated from the teachers lounge.

The friends looked at each other and grinned each thinking the same thought; _'He knows something'_

And indeed Asuma did know something, something big.

It was the third skimpy outfit in the second store and Kakashi was beginning to loose it. For a while it was manage able like when Victoria secret commercials come on TV but this is ridiculous, more comparable to when you accidently go to an unsafe site and popup after popup of girls in there underwear flash up and right after you close one there's another behind it. He was getting fidgety and hoping that the couple hours of shopping were almost over.

She walked out next in a short emerald cocktail dress. Kakashi's fisted hands tightened, trying to think of as many turnoffs as he could, kittens, work, his mom, in order to fight back his instincts to take her home and spend the rest of the day in bed.

After he told her he liked it and encouraged her to buy it she said, "Ok, don't worry Kakashi-kun, only one left."

Kakashi's mind whirled trying to remember all she had picked off the racks, there was the dress, the mini skirt, the sweater thing and-

_'Shit.'_ He thought remembering how you were complaining that the other store didn't have any swimsuits.

The dressing room door click and out stepped Bree in a black bikini with silver hearts on it.

Kakashi gulped, _'Puppies, Mom, flowers, shit it isn't working.' _He thought as he watched her examine herself in the mirror turning this way and that, she hadn't even bothered removing the heels she had worn with the last outfit.

_'Oh man,' _He thought, _'look at that body.'_ Suddenly the erotic beach dream he had about her flew into his mind. There came a little jump from the buddy in his pants and he ground his teeth.

Bree peeked at Kakashi out of the side of her eye while pretending to look at herself in the mirror. This was her big finale, it always has been with every guy she has ever had interest in that she had taken shopping. Initially she wasn't going to go this far but the more she thought about it the more she had to admit, she liked him, he was hot, nice, funny and even willing to fight for her. And she had always considered him handsome before she thought he was a perv and then when he dumped Anko a jackass. That's why she dropped in on him a last week, she was planning to lead him on and then leave him hanging, but the more time she spent with him the more she liked him.

So now she has decided to get his attention in the only way she knows how, the only way she was ever able to get anything close to love from Zabuza, with her body.

She finally turned to the tortured man his knuckles white with strain, his face was almost pained as he eyed her body.

She smiled and asked the question, "So, how do I look?"

Kakashi's face turned unreadable as he rose from his chair. He calmly strode over to her as she tried desperately to read his eyes to no avail. He stopped right in front of her and looked her in the eye, his expression changed and there was something completely different in his eyes, something she couldn't quite pinpoint. He smiled lightly, "Bree-chan," he raised his thumb to stroke her cheek. Her mind raced his actions spoke of lust but his eyes contradicted it, his eyes, what was that? He continued, "you look absolutely gorgeous, you always do."

Bree's heart skipped a beat and her stomach did a three-sixty. This was not what she was expecting, she was expecting a cocky or teasing response, not something so kind. The woman had felt this once before and then it hit her _'I know that look, I've seen it once before; love.'_

At her own realization her face heated up and she became hyper aware of Kakashi's hand still caressing her face.

"And I would love to take this gorgeous woman to dinner Friday night." He added. _'Why did I just do that?' _he thought, _'and why am I still so calm?'_

Bree gulped and replied, "I'd love to."

Kakashi smiled a bit wider, "I can hardly wait." He stroked her cheek once more and pulled away as he turned to leave he set his car keys down on a table. "You can drive my car home, I'll take a taxi."

She watched as he gave her a caring look before he rounded the corner out of the dressing room area and continued out of the store.

"Oh my…" Bree said absently placing her hand over where his was now absent, not sure to be overjoyed or worried.

**A/N: ****Yay! I updated! Sorry it took so long guys I just kinda hit a wall, this is definitely one of my favorite chapters so far but I think it was a little to long winded, can you tell me weather it was or not?**

**I love you all!**


End file.
